


Brother Mine

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz finds his beloved little brother checking himself out in the mirror and comes to show him some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

You remember the day he came to you and asked you to call him “brother.” You remember the fear in his eyes when you didn’t respond right away. It wasn’t that you were getting any motherfucking rage on or anything; you were just… confused. You just plain out didn’t understand. Your little gift from the messiahs helped you to understand, explained to you that he’s always been a boy. You listened patiently, asked questions and worked to wrap your brain around it all. Eventually, you came to understand. You love him no less, your beautiful little brother. You still protect him, nurture him, and give him all the affection you have to give him. 

The affection between you and your precious little bro is a little different than what most would call “normal.” You just love him so much, think he’s more gorgeous than anyone in every way and you can’t help yourself. You think he revels in that, in the fact that can’t keep your hands off him. He’s a clever motherfucker despite his goofy nature, as evidenced by how he’s left his door cracked open enough to allow you a fleeting glimpse of his naked body when you pass his room.

Gamzee usually has his door either completely closed or wide open. He only ever leaves it cracked when he’s expecting you to come by and take a peek. You thought it was just coincidence the first time it happened, but over the years it became apparent this was your bro’s way of luring you in. Silly boy. All he needed to do was ask. You could never refuse him anything he asked of you since you were kids.

You saunter on in, eyes roaming over his lanky form as you approach him from behind. He stares at himself in the mirror, a small smirk curling on his lips. “Hey, bro,” he calls to you, looking at your reflection as he speaks. You hum in your throat and press up against him, running your hands over his flat belly and sides. You’re glad you haven’t put your bar piercings through your lips yet so you can properly kiss up the long column of his neck. Gamzee sighs a sweet little sound and leans back into you, rolling his hips back a bit.

You love how docile he is under your touch, how comfortable and relaxed he is with you. He trusts you to make him feel good, make him feel safe and loved and that makes your heart warm and squeeze tight in your chest every time you think about it. You wouldn’t hurt him for the world and you only want to see him happy.

Without your parents in your lives, you took responsibility to raise him and you couldn’t be more thankful for that fact. You hate to think what your father would say, the angry, sinister man he was. Ain’t a bone of compassion or understanding in his body. But Gamzee has you and you have him. All you need is each other, as it has always been.

Your hand slips down between his legs, cupping his sex and Gamzee’s back slowly curves into a beautiful arch. You work him gently with your fingers, sliding your middle and ring finger between his nether-lips. A groan bubbles over your bro’s lips and he starts rutting against your hand, panting softly as your nibble on his neck.

"You gonna make me feel like motherfuckin’ miracles, bro?"

"I’m going to make you feel like a motherfuckin’ god," you purr before nipping at the shell of his ear. Gamzee is the only one you allow to hear your voice, as rare as the occasion is. He’s the reason you live, a gift from the messiahs themselves and you figure they could forgive a momentary break in your vow of silence. It’s worth it to feel him fucking melt at the sound of your voice.

You rub small circles on his little pleasure nub with the pads of your fingers and you relish in the shivers and gasps that earns you. It makes your half-hard cock twitch further into hardness to hear him make such lovely sounds for you. As you continue to tease the nub, you bring your other hand down and around to circle his hole from behind. It flutters at your touch and you simply can’t help but push two digits inside, wanting to feel him from the inside. Gamzee arches and throws an arm up and around your neck, craning his head towards you and pulling you into a sloppy kiss. He feeds you his sounds of pleasure and you slowly, tenderly pump your fingers in and out of him. He’s mirthful tight and hot inside and your dick throbs in want. Though, you don’t think you’ll fuck him today. You’re more than content with just watching him enjoy himself.

You increase your efforts, fingering him faster and deeper with one hand while the other stimulates his nub with more vigor. You curl your fingers inside him and press hard at the same time you hold his bundle of nerves down, making small pulsing motions with your fingertips. The action has him contracting around your fingers and throbbing against your other digits and you growl into his mouth. Fuck, your cock is straining painfully in your jeans. But that’s more than alright, because Gamzee pulls away to breathe the most heavenly of sounds with your name on his lips.

With a guttural sound in your throat, you press kisses to the corner of his mouth, on his cheek, his jawbone, and right on his pulse. You lick and suck open-mouthed kisses off his back as you descend to your knees, your hands still working diligently to work him up. With a light nip to the back of a thigh, Gamzee spreads his legs, offering himself to you and you groan softly at the sight. He’s fucking glistening for you and you can’t help but remove your fingers from inside him and his little button to spread him open and dive in.

Your baby bro lets out a shaky moan as you lap at him, leaning forward to brace himself against the full-body mirror as you stimulate his sex with broad strokes of your tongue. He has a warm, tart sort of flavor to him, something that reminds you just how good you’re making him feel with each drop gracing your taste-buds. You suckle on the slick folds, pulling on them with your lips before going back to laving hungrily. Your tongue is long enough to reach his pleasure nub with each lick and you’re sure to flick at it with the tip.

Gamzee’s making urgent noises now, stretched up onto his toes as he lifts his hips for you. You’re panting hard as you eat him out and you’re just so desperate for him to cum. You spread his ass cheeks and swipe your tongue over his dripping hole before you press inside, swirling your lingual muscle as you push deeper and deeper. That makes Gamzee’s legs quiver and he makes a shrill, shivering sound as you continue to wriggle your tongue in him. Soon you’re thrusting in and out of his tight canal, slurping up his fluids and mouthing at the folds as you fuck him on your tongue. It makes your mouth sore to keep it up, but you endure it for as long as you can until his insides make it impossible for you to push inside again. It frustrates you, but only for a moment because Gamzee’s whispering your name with desperation in his voice and reaching back to tug you closer by your hair.

He’s cumming. Your perfect, gorgeous little brother is cumming and you moan against his flesh, licking and sucking and slurping at him as if you were making out with his nether-lips. Gamzee tenses up and trembles hard before spraying you in the face, making you growl in pure, unadulterated arousal. His hips buck back on your face, trying to ride your tongue through his orgasm as he yanks urgently on your hair. You love it. You love the sound of his voice pushing from his lungs in loud, raw moans. You love the sight of his body undulating and spasming as he rides the crashing waves of orgasm. You love the taste of him on your tongue and and the feel of his hot juices dribbling down your chin even as you desperately try to catch every last drop. You’re definitely making a wet spot in your underwear now.

Gamzee’s legs very nearly give out on him and you have to catch him with a hand on his hip and a hand under him to support his chest. You manage to maneuver him around to sit sideways in your lap, being careful of your rock-hard shaft. You’ll have to take care of that later. For now, you simply want to watch Gamzee bask in the afterglow. With gentle hands, you pet at his face, soothing him as he comes down from his high of orgasm. As soon as he’s able to focus his eyes again, he looks to you and flashes you a smile that makes your guts knot and your heart flip in your chest. Messiahs, he’s the most perfect being in all the universe. He reaches a shaky hand up to cup your cheek and you turn to plant a kiss to his palm.

"I motherfuckin’ love you, bro."

"I love you too, brother mine."


End file.
